I Need a Doctor
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: During what was supposed to be a normal walk home from School turned into a tragedy as Sherman is in a car accident that puts him in a coma. With Penny gravely upset the most, she fears that Sherman will lose his fight for survival and never come back. (Rated T for: Blood, Character injury, language, and angsty subjects)


**A/N: Hey guys! In honor of Valentines Day, I've decided to do another Valentines fanfic, just like I did last year. Now this is a completely different storyline from You're MY Superman and Unintentional Heartbreak, both Valentines fics from last year.**

 **And yes I am aware that Valentines Day was two weeks ago, yet I'm still posting this here an now because I'm not gonna let it sit on the shelf and collect dust. I might as well share it with the world. Despite it being out of date**

 **Anyways. Yes this is a Valentines story...**

 **But just like Heartbreak, this will take a pretty serious, and dark setting.**

 **This fanfic is based off of the song, 'I Need a Doctor' by Dr. Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey. So Explicit language is shown.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

 **I Need a Doctor**

 _Wednesday, February 10th, 2016_

A normal day in the busy metropolis of New York City. Taxis buzzing, traffic flowing, a normal day for the City That Never Sleeps. It's schools were no exception.

Around this time, the city's elementary schools were letting out for the day. Susan B. Anthony Elementary school has ring the bell, officially closing yet another day of education. As the students were leaving, two best friends, Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson were leaving, having a friendly conversation with each other.

Sherman: So then I had to kiss her, just so she could give me and my dad our show back. It was awful!

Penny: I can imagine you didn't like it. But it was pretty funny watching your reactions from home.

Sherman was talking about one of the unexpected antics that happened in His and his father's late night talk show. During the show, a fan by the name of Shelby invaded the set and tried to get involved in everything, annoying the father, and his son. She also seemed to have a giant crush on Sherman as she always pestered him to kiss her throughout the whole episode.

Sherman: Trust me Penny, I don't even want to see her amongst the audience. I will literally lock myself in my room if she comes again.

Penny: You really don't like that Shelby girl.

Sherman: Of course not! She's annoying!

Penny: Maybe we should change the subject. It seems like you can get pretty explosive at this point.

As they walked past the gate, the walked together down the sidewalk. Their parents were both busy today. Penny's parents. Paul and Patty were occupied by their respective jobs, while Mr. Peabody was busy with the TV network, discussing the season premiere episode of the show that will be taped tomorrow, and aired on Friday. The two kids didn't mind walking home. There houses aren't far away from the school and are also several blocks apart from each other.

Sherman: So Penny, I wanna ask you something.

Penny: Yeah?

Sherman: My dad and I have been thinking of inviting you to the TV taping tomorrow night. You know, as special guests? Mr. Peabody will talk about one of our time travel stories, and we can do the Sherman's Corner segment together. It's always fun when someone helps me.

Penny: Sure, sounds like fun.

Sherman: Great! I'll send some backstage passes tomorrow morning. It's gonna be fun!

As they were walking, a group of people walked towards Sherman and swarmed him

Guy: Hey! It's Sherman! From the Peabody and Sherman Show!

Woman: Eee! He's even cuter in person!

They all pulled out cameras and pens and papers, each of them asking for pictures or autographs or even both. Penny only stands there with her arms crossed and her eyes rolled.

Sherman: Sorry Penny. Being a famous TV personality has disadvantages. People like these wind go away until you give them what they got.

Penny: Oh no. I understand.

Sherman: Just meet me in the other side of the street. This won't take long.

Penny: Okay.

Penny started to go down the crosswalk as the red light blinked on. The road was slightly empty so that was good news for Penny... But not for long.

Down the road Penny was walking, a car chase was unfolding between three police cruisers, and a brown getaway car. Apparently, a robbery took place at a bank just mere minutes ago, and the thieves were looking to escape with the loot they stole from the heist.

Crook driver: Shoot those pigs!

Crook shooter: I am just drive faster!

Crook driver: I'm going as fast as this piece of junk can get me!

The cops and robbers were both shooting at each other as they all drove in high speeds to catch the thieves while the latter tries to elude the former.

Penny was walking down the crosswalk as the getaway car was approaching with no sign of slowing down. The revving engine and the loud police sirens caught her attention, as she froze in place, scared.

Penny: AAAAAAAHHHH! ! !

Crook member: Watch out! There's a kid in the road!

Crook driver: What?! Oh s**t!

He slams the brakes hard, but it's not enough to slow down as the car reaches the terrified girl in front of them.

Sherman notices Penny's shriek of terror, and looks through the crowd and sees the approaching car.

Sherman: Penny!

With no time to lose, Sherman runs past the crowd and runs to Penny as fast as he can.

Sherman: Nooooo!

He pushes her away from the path, as she lands on the asphalt hard.

Penny: Oof!

However, as Penny is now safe, Sherman wasn't... Sherman was struck by the car. The car swerves and crashes into a wall. Sherman lands hard on the pavement too, almost lifeless...

The cops arrive and watch as the thieves were leaving the car. Looking at the boy they hit, the men surrender to the cops. As they were all being whisked away into police cars for processing, Penny starts to wake up. She raises her head and looks around, to see a vast array of destruction. One sight catches her eyes as she sees a body with red hair and a puddle of red liquid, slowly growing by the second, and shards of glass sparkling near him. Penny: Sherman!

She runs to him and picks him up in her arms. Sherman's head is gushing blood, and his glasses were cracked and shattered. Penny starts to tear up and cry into Sherman's chest.

A cop nearby hears her cries and walks up to her.

Cop: My god. What happened to him?

Penny: He's been hit... my friend... he's dying...

The cop then talks into his walkie talkie.

Cop: Dispatch, we need an ambulance at Susan B. Anthony Elementary. A civilian boy has been injured in the incident. Send an ambulance, now!

Speaker: Copy that! Sending one out now!

As the cop finished his order, he kneels to Penny who kept crying into Sherman's chest.

Cop: What's your name, young lady?

Penny: P-P-Penny. Penny Peterson.

Cop: And your friend?

Penny: Sh-sherman... Sherman P-Peabody.

Cop: It's gonna be okay Penny, EMTs are on its way!

As the cop was comforting Penny, an ambulance arrived. EMTs exited the back of the ambulance with a stretcher. They take Sherman off the pavement and into a bright orange transfer board. They strap him tightly to the stretcher and wheel him towards the ambulance. As they were about to close the doors, the cop stopped them.

Cop: Take the girl with you. She's a friend of the boy. Call the parents at arrival.

EMT: Alright, get in young lady.

Despite being weak of sadness, Penny climbs into the ambulance as they close the doors and drive off.

 _I'm about to lose my mind_

 _You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

 _I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

 _I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

Doctors carried Sherman to the emergency room as fast as possible.

Doctor: We need to save this boy, stat!

The doctors bring Sherman and prepare to attempt to save his life.

 _I told the world one day I would pay it back_

 _Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back_

 _But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm sayin' that_

 _Doubts startin' to creep in, every day it's just so grey and black_

After about an hour, the doctors bring him to a room where they leave him go rest, already doing what they can.

Doctor: That's it. This is all we can do. It's up to God now...

They all leave as Penny walks up to him and holds his hand. Penny cries, believing this was her fault, and worries for Sherman.

At the same time, Mr. Peabody and The Petersons arrived with shocked looks on their faces. Mr. Peabody was worried sick for his son as he ran toward him. He was mortified seeing Sherman in critical condition.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman...

Paul and Patty were also worried for Sherman. Since getting to know the Peabodys two years ago they all seem to be close friends. They also saw Penny crying in the corner. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Mr. Peabody: Penny?

Penny: He took the pain for me, it should have been me who got hit. He deserves to be alive, while I should be the one in that bed.

Paul: don't blame yourself Penny.

Patty: it wasn't your fault sweetie. Sherman saved you. Because he cares for you.

Penny: But it's my fault he's like this.

Mr. Peabody: He cares for you Penny. He wouldn't let you die. He's gonna be okay.

Penny: But what if he dies?

Patty: He's not gonna die sweetheart. We promise.

They both hug Penny at the same time. Knowing how important Sherman is to Penny as he is to himself, he hugs Penny too. Penny hugs them all at the same time.

 _Hope, I just need a ray of that, 'cause no one sees my vision_

 _When I play it for 'em, they just say it's wack, but they don't know what dope is_

 _And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this_

 _All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest_

Four hours pass and Sherman hasn't woken up yet. The parents all get up from their seats.

Mr. Peabody: It's getting late. I should be going, Sherman should be okay... I hope.

Paul: Yeah we should leave too. Come along Penny

Penny: No.

Patty, Paul, and Mr. Peabody: What?

Penny: I wanna stay here with Sherman.

Patty: Sweetie it's getting late. We have to get you home for school in the morning.

Penny: I'm not leaving until Sherman wakes up. Please just let me stay here.

Paul: Well Peabody? What should we do? Let her stay?

Looking at the worry in her eyes over his son, Mr. Peabody sighs and faces her parents.

Mr. Peabody: I suppose we'll let her stay.

Penny: Thank you Mr. Peabody.

The three of them hugged Penny individually as they all have their goodbyes as Penny lies back, hugging the unconscious Sherman in her eventual slumber.

 _Friday, February 12th, 2016_

 _You picked me up, breathed new life in me, I owe my life to you_

 _But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do_

 _But it just dawned on me you lost a son, demons fighting you_

Millions around the country were widely anticipating the season premiere of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show, as they all tuned in to the TV in the scheduled timeslot. As the current show was finishing it's closing credits, the screen faded to black before showing Mr. Peabody in a darkly dim set with only one spotlight shone above him with a saddened look on his face.

Mr. Peabody: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Peabody here. I regret to inform you that tonight's premiere will not go on as scheduled. And all upcoming episodes will have to be postponed until further notice.

Viewers at home were very confused as they were all expecting a new episode to be shown, but now it's hiatus will have to be extended. They aren't sure why.

Mr. Peabody: Recent events have occurred that have put me in a very serious position. My co-host and son, Sherman has been involved in a tragic car accident.

Upon hearing what happened to Sherman, all the viewers gasp.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman is currently in the hospital in moderate condition, however he's placed in a coma. I'm not sure when he'll wake up. We hope you understand the importance of this matter, and all I ask is for your support for Sherman. Once Sherman wakes up, normal production of episodes will resume. Thank you for understanding.

Once the TV cuts to black, the channel decides to air a rerun of the show.

 _Saturday, February 13th, 2016_

 _It's dark_

 _Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you_

 _I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue_

 _'Cause me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick_

 _You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f****n' mic_

 _Or you gon' hug me, but I'm outta options, there's nothin' else I can do 'cause_

 _._

 _I'm about to lose my mind_

 _You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

 _I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

 _I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty decided to visit the hospital again earlier in the morning. As they walked to Sherman's room, they see Sherman, still the same since the other day, with Penny, sleeping next to him.

Mr. Peabody took a closer look to see that she's been crying last night as he sees dried up tear trails running down her face.

 _It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas_

 _You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled, 'Cause the s**t I hear is crazy_

 _But you're either gettin' lazy or you don't believe in you no more_

 _Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form_

Patty: Poor thing, she's more worried over Sherman than we imagined.

Mr. Peabody walked up to her and gently shook her. She groans lightly before fluttering her eyes open. Adjusting her vision, she sees the visitors look at her.

Penny: Oh hey guys.

Paul: Hi Penny. Are you okay?

Penny: Yeah, I'm just still worried for Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: I understand how you feel Penny. We're all worried for him.

Penny: Yeah, but, it's just that Sherman was always a special person to me.

Patty: How so?

Penny: He just seems to always help me when I'm in trouble, or when I need to be saved, or even when I need a friend to talk to. Sherman was always there for me... and now he's not...

She covers her eyes and starts to cry again.

 _Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to f**kin' be my mentor_

 _I can endure no more I demand you remember who you are_

Paul and Patty hug her together to console her.

Patty: There there sweetie. It's gonna be okay.

Penny: No its not! Sherman didn't deserve to be in a coma. He didn't deserve to be stuck in a hospital bed. He doesn't deserve this...

Mr. Peabody: Penny, listen to me. Sherman is a good boy. He would know right from wrong. It was obvious that he would rather get himself killed than leave you to die.

Penny: But...

Paul: He's right Penny. You are just as important to him as he is to you.

Patty: I'm sure that once he wakes up, things will be better than ever.

Penny: I hope you're right

 _Later that night..._

Penny sat alone in the room with Sherman once again. Mr. Peabody and the Petersons left but said that they will be back tomorrow. Penny can only lay there and continue to mope.

Penny: Why did you have to save me from that car Sherman? Why couldn't it have been me who just got hit? You deserve to live on. Not me.

 _It was YOU, who believed in me when everyone was tellin'_

 _You don't sign me, everyone at the f****n' label, let's tell the truth_

 _You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you_

 _Nobody wanted to f**k with the white boy, Dre, I'm cryin' in this booth_

Penny: I wish you would wake up Sherman. Your dad misses you, your friends miss you... my family misses you... I miss you.

Penny starts crying again and buries her face on Sherman's chest, crying into his shirt.

Penny: *muffled* I wish there was some way I can have you back.

 _You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours_

 _But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more_

 _But I ain't givin' up faith and you ain't givin' up on me_

 _Get up Dre I'm dyin', I need you, come back for f**k's sake, 'cause_

 _._

 _I'm about to lose my mind_

 _You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

 _I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

 _I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

 _Bring me back to life_

 _Bring me back to life..._

Penny looks up and down towards Sherman's unresponsive face. Her cries continue as her tears land on Sherman's cheeks. She closes her eyes and cries until she falls asleep next to Sherman, but murmurs in her sleep on wanting Sherman back.

 _(I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life)_

It was until the middle of the night when Sherman's heart monitor starts beeping normally, and his eyes slowly open...

 _Sunday, February 14th, 2016_

Penny wakes up, and yawns. She rises front the bed and rubs her eyes. She also notices the bed to be a little lighter. She puts her hand on the bed but feels nothing but the bedsheets. Penny quickly turns around to see Sherman, gone.

Penny : No! He's... he's gone!

Believing that Sherman must have passed away overnight, Penny sets her face on the bed and cries once again.

Penny: This is all my fault. He's gone and he's never coming back! Sherman... please forgive me...

?: Forgive you about what?

 _It literally feels like a lifetime ago_

 _But I still remember the s**t like it was just yesterday, though_

Upon hearing that all too familiar voice, Penny looks up and sees Sherman, in a wheelchair with a slightly sickened look on his face. Yes he still smiles at Penny.

Sherman: Hey Penny. It's good to see you... oof!

Penny: SHERMAN!

She jumps off the bed and leaps toward Sherman, bashing into him as they both roll back out of the room and into the hall.

 _You walked in, yellow jump suit, whole room, cracked jokes_

 _Once you got inside the booth, told you, mic smoke_

Sherman: Whoa! Penny what's gotten into you?

Penny: I was worried over you the past couple of days. I thought you might have died, saving me then other day. I thought I lost you forever!

She then rest her face on Sherman's shoulder and cries, despite some doctors and patients, looking at them.

Sherman: Penny, don't worry about me. I was more worried about you. I didn't wanna stand there and let you die. I was willing to get hurt to have you survive.

Sherman: But why? I'm just a nobody, who probably isn't going to be anyone in life. You need to live, you are more important than me.

Sherman: You're just as important to live on, as I am, and you're not just someone, you're my best friend.

 _Went through friends, some of them I put on, but they just left_

 _They said they was ridin' to the death, but where the f**k are they now?_

 _Now that I need them, I don't see none of them, all_ _I see is Slim,_

 _F**k all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him_

Penny, noticing that Sherman does indeed care for her, and is willing to sacrifice himself for her, hugs Sherman tightly, while Sherman hugs back. Most of the passerby's all "Awwwww!" at the sight of the two.

At that same moment Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty all ran down the hallway, to see Sherman and Penny, hugging. They both turn to their parents and smile awkwardly.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you're alive!

Patty: Thank goodness, you're both okay!

All three run up to their children and hug them all at the same time.

 _F****n' backstabbers, when the chips were down you just laughed at us_

 _Now you bout to feel the f****n' wrath of Aftermath, f****ts_

 _You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the f**k we been?_

 _You can kiss my indecisive a** crack, maggots_

Sherman: I'm so sorry I worried you all.

Mr. Peabody: It's okay Sherman, as long ad you're alive and well, that's all that matters.

Sherman immediately smiles as he embrace the group hug all for were giving him. They were all happy to see Sherman alive and well, but none of them is more happier than Penny.

 _And the crackers' a**, little cracker jack beat_

 _Makin' wack math, backwards producers, I'm back bastards_

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

After the tearful and touching reunion, all four wheel Sherman towards the front desk. Mr. Peabody receives the medical bill. He was a bit taken back over the cost, but doesn't care since Sherman's still alive. But as he was about to pay the bill, Paul stops him.

Paul: Hold your horses there Peabuddy. Sherman was in the hospital because he saved Penny. It's only fair that I pay at least half or all of the bill.

Mr. Peabody: Paul I appreciate the offer, but I think that won't be necessary.

Paul: Oh come on, I insist. it's the least I can do.

Penny: Um... you guys?

They all torn back to Penny, holding Sherman's handlebars with a shy look on her face.

Penny: Is it okay if I take Sherman outside for some fresh air. We'll wait for you outside.

Mr. Peabody: Sure thing, just don't go to far.

 _One more CD and then I'm packin' up my bags and as I'm leavin'_

 _I'll guarantee they scream, "Dre, don't leave us like that man!" 'cause_

Penny nods and wheels Sherman out of the hospital, leaving the adults to discuss how to pay the bill.

As they walked out, Sherman looks up at her.

Sherman: You know, even though I was in a coma for a few days, it felt like I haven't seen the outside world in years.

Penny: Yeah. Sherman, listen, I just wanna thank you for saving me the other day. I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done.

Sherman: Don't worry about it, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters. I wouldn't care if I died, as long as I know you'll be safe.

Penny smiles at Sherman who smiles back at her.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Penny was unable to control herself as she grabs Sherman's face, and crashed his lips with hers. Sherman stared at her with widened eyes while Penny closes hers.

Sherman: *thoughts* _She's... she's kissing me?! Oh my god! This can't be real!_

Penny: _What am I doing?! I'm kissing Sherman. I know I was so overwhelmed when he came back, but we're too young to kiss! Why can't I stop? Why would I do this? And... why do I like kissing him?_

After a decent thirty second, they immediately break the kiss.

Sherman: ... Penny...

Penny looks away from Sherman, blushing madly in the process.

Penny: I'm sorry Sherman. I didn't mean to kiss you. I guess my emotions got the better of me.

Sherman: No no. It's okay. You didn't know this would happen. To be honest, I actually kinda liked it.

Penny: You... you did?

Sherman: Yeah I did.

Penny: Well... to be honest... it did feel nice... even though it was my first kiss..

Sherman: Mine too.

Penny: I sure hope neither of our parents saw us. They might freak out of they saw us kiss.

Sherman: Agreed. This will be our little secret.

Sherman then holds up a pinkie to Penny as a mean to make a pinkie promise. She then wraps her pinkie around his.

Around this time, the parents all walk out of the hospital, unaware of the kiss thst just recently happened, all smile to see their kids get along some more.

Mr. Peabody: Ready to go home?

Sherman: Yeah.

Patty: Oh, we'll be going to Peabody and Sherman's for a little celebration of Sherman saving you and surviving.

Penny: You don't have to do that. He's just...

Mr. Peabody: Come on its the least we can do.

Sherman: Well okay...

 _I'm about to lose my mind_

 _You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time_

 _I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

 _I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

 _Bring me back to life_

 _Bring me back to life..._

As they all walk to their cars, Sherman and Penny look at each other as they think about practically the same thing.

Sherman and Penny: *thoughts* _As long as he's/she's alive, I'll be happy._

 _The End_

 **A/N: Well wasn't that heartwarmingly sweet? And at 4k words, this is the longest story I've written in a single page.**

 **Anyways, I know this whole plot has been done to death back in 2014, but I think since it has been a year since this storyline has been overused, I figured to give a piece of nostalgia in 2016.**

 **Now don't go to the reviews and tell me I ripped off all the other writers who did this storyline. It's been inspired by them, but it's not a direct ripoff. And if you do wrongfully accuse me, your review will be deleted.**

 **And if you did enjoy this, be sure to leave a review below. They're always appreciated.**

 **Oh and in case you're wondering, who was this Shelby girl that Sherman was mentioning in the beginning. She's a character from the Peabody and Sherman Show, who is a big fan of Peabody and Sherman and has a humongous crush on Sherman. Honestly, I only mention her to show creepy and annoying she is. I probably won't be writing about her anytime soon. I'm sorry if you like her, but... she's an irritating brat!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and happy (late) Valentines Day.**

 **"Mr. Peabody and Sherman" is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation.**

 **"The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" is owned by Jay Ward Productions, DreamWorks Animation Television, and Netflix**


End file.
